


Knight duty

by Nica_Eris



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica_Eris/pseuds/Nica_Eris
Summary: Seduta accanto al letto in cui riposava Haurchefant, Izanami pregava Nymeia che l’uomo si svegliasse. Il colpo che aveva preso diverse ore prima da una delle guardie di Thordan era stato critico, ma fortunatamente non fatale.{La Fanfiction partecipa al Writober 2019 indetto da Fanwriter.itDay 10. Prompt: What if?}





	Knight duty

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: non scrivo da tanto tempo, quindi sono parecchio arrugginita. Inoltre, non è betato. Spero quindi mi perdoniate eventuali errori.  
E poi ovviamente, FFXIV non appartiene a me tutti i diritti vanno a chi di competenza.

Era notte fonda, ad Ishgard. Gli avvenimenti della giornata prima le avevano tolto pressoché ogni energia, ma voleva restare sveglia il più a lungo possibile.  
Seduta accanto al letto in cui riposava Haurchefant, Izanami pregava Nymeia che l’uomo si svegliasse. Il colpo che aveva preso diverse ore prima da una delle guardie di Thordan era stato critico, ma fortunatamente non fatale. Eppure, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa. Avrebbe potuto prevederlo o quanto meno fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa. Invece non solo il comandante l’aveva protetta ma si era preso in pieno il colpo. Come poteva lei essere la fantomatica Warrior of Light se non riusciva neanche a proteggere una singola persona?  
Sospirò, per l’ennesima volta. Pensare così in negativo non avrebbe cambiato le cose. Doveva essere più positiva. Il comandante si sarebbe svegliato. Doveva svegliarsi. Poi sarebbe andata a picchiare Thordan e i suoi cani da guardia con un po’ più di pace nel cuore.

Aprì gli occhi all'improvviso e lo vide, sveglio e sorridente. Per la troppa stanchezza si era addormentata senza neanche rendersene conto. La mano dell’uomo le stava accarezzando la testa, cosa che l’aveva svegliata. Izanami sapeva che non doveva piangere e cercò di trattenersi. Appoggiò la mano che l’uomo aveva ancora sulla sua nuca, ma non fece nulla.  
«Sembra che vi abbia fatto preoccupare.»   
«Dovrete farvi perdonare, spero vi preparerete adeguatamente.»  
«Ho forse scatenato le ire del grande eroe di Eorzea? Ho fatto quello che ogni cavaliere avrebbe fatto, vi ho protetto.»  
«Ma avete rischiato la vita.» Izanami sentì un nodo alla gola ripensando alla scena. «Credetemi, lo rifarei.» Il tono di Haurchefant era serio, lo pensava davvero. Sarebbe morto per proteggerla.  
La ragazza non rispose subito. Si alzò, lasciando la mano dell’uomo e si arrampicò letteralmente sul letto per poi baciarlo. Un bacio veloce, rispetto a quanto avrebbe voluto, ma c’erano alcune cose da mettere in chiaro e che avevano una priorità maggiore.  
«Se lo dite un’altra volta, mi vedrete davvero arrabbiata.»

Haurchefant rimase sorpreso. Da quando la sua eroina preferita era diventata così audace? Non che gli dispiacesse, anzi. «Mi state dicendo che non posso rischiare la vita per voi?» L’uomo allungò la mano per accarezzarle il viso.  
«Basta una sola persona tra noi due che rischia giornalmente la vita, non credete?» Izanami non voleva dargliela vinta. Non voleva che quanto accaduto al Vault riaccadesse di nuovo. Non avrebbe retto al dolore, ne era certa.  
«“Noi”?» Il sorriso di Haurchefant si fece quasi malizioso. «Cosa state cercando di dire, di preciso?»  
«Fate pure il finto tono? Mi sembrava che eravate voi a farmi inviti a cena o nelle vostre stanze… Anche se devo ammettere che come corteggiatore non siete il massimo, ma vi perdono.» Izanami non poté fare a meno di sorridere. «E sappiate che almeno una cena me la dovete, dopo lo spavento di oggi.»  
«Tutte le cene che volete.» Haurchefant la attirò a sé per poterla baciare di nuovo.


End file.
